Otra simple historia de amor
by Seilenn
Summary: Sora tiene un problema, está locamente enamorada de su mejor amigo. Taora, Miyaken, Mimato, Takari.
1. Chapter 1

Abecés siento como si no entendiera la diferencia entre el día y la noche, solo se que cuando no hay luz por las calles es de noche, y cuando si es de día, es simple ¿verdad?, hasta un niño podría saberlo.

Yo me llamo Sora, y me esta pasando lo mas terrible que le puede suceder a una chica de mi edad, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

Es que es tan lindo, que abecés siento que no me puedo contener, bueno él tiene ojos café y cabello que le hace juego, si no hablo de nadie mas que Taichi. Mi mejor amigo desde que poseo memoria, recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y él me daba una parte de su comida o siempre se esmeraba en que yo participara de los juegos.

Que buenos tiempos, pero ahora, no digo que no sea lo mismo, es solo que se siente diferente, extraño, incomprensible, tal ves sea por que estoy enamorada, o, quizás por que ya no somos niños. Si, espero que sea eso.

Me levanto del sofá en el que supuestamente estaba viendo televisión, las piernas se me durmieron y me cuesta dar pasos, pero no se que mas hacer, me dan unas ganas terribles de comer, las cuales se esfuman por arte de magia al pensar en Tai.

Ojala todo fuera más fácil, decir "hola Tai, como estas, me gustas y estoy loca por ti", ¡baya confesión!, asta yo me vería tonta diciendo eso. Esto es tan difícil.

Con desgano subo las escaleras y redirijo a mi cuarto, no tengo nada mas que hacer allí abajo.

Al llegar me tiendo bruscamente en la cama, sin molestarme en hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo supe al oír el grito de mi mamá desde abajo.

Pasaron hora, supongo, por que ya estaba un poco oscuro, pronto sera de noche.

Me levante con desgano, todo era así desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentía, esto ya no podía quedar así, necesitaba ayuda, pero de que…o de quien.

En ese momento vino la imagen de mi mejor amiga, claro si alguien podía ayudarme era mimi. Decidida tome el teléfono y empecé a marcar su teléfono, el cual al poco rato ue contestado por su mamá

OoOoOoOoOoO

Buen, ya se que fue bastante corto, pero este es simplemente el prologo.

Quisiera aclarar que nunca he hecho un taiora, por que soy casi nueva en escribir, así que si alguien tiene algún comentario, ya sea bueno o malo, le agradecería que lo dejara en un reviws

P.D la pareja principal es sora y tai, pero habrá mucho mimato, takari y miyaken

Hasta pronto


	2. capitulo 1 el comienzo de lo grande

-¿_si? ¿Quién habla?- _escuche desde el otro lado de la bocina

-_Soy yo Sora. Quería ver si se encuentra Mimi en casa-_

_-no querida, lo siento. Mi hija se fue a dormir a casa de una compañera de curso, pero si quieres la llamo y le digo-_

_-no se preocupe Sra. Tachikawa, no era tan importante-_dije tratando de que no se notase de que de verdad necesitaba su ayuda.

Luego de despedirnos colgué despacio el teléfono; Mimi me hacia tanto enfadar, en los momentos d que la necesitaba se encontraba en cualquier sitio.

Con ese pensamiento me fui a mi alcoba, estaba lista para dormir, y en la mañana reprocharle a mi amiga su ausencia. Hice todo lo que ya era rutina, me cepille, puse el pijama y por ultimo me puse a escribir en mi diario.

Ya se que yo no parezco la chica que hace eso, pero todos tenemos un lado tierno, y el mío es escribir lo que me paso hoy, y bueno… Tai.

En realidad no escribí mucho, unas tres o cuatro líneas cuando mucho, no es que me hubiera algo interesante que contar; honestamente odio los fines de semana.

Que bueno que voy a clases mañana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estoy en un horrendo lugar, todo esta oscuro y la lluvia inunda todo, mientras que a mi no me importa si me estoy mojando; levanto la vista, parece que estoy en el parque, donde siempre nos reunimos, pero no hay nadie mas que yo.

Pereciera que estoy llorando, no lo noto bien por que la lluvia cae sobre mi rostro, escondiendo las lágrimas. Me siento triste, sola, y con mucho frío, no quiero estar ahí.

_-Sora-_escucho la voz de Tai desde lejos. Luego de un rato lo veo acercarse, al igual que yo esta mojado, pero aun así estaba corriendo frenéticamente hacia donde yo estaba; llego hasta mi, y me miro por unos segundos, yo también lo mire solo que me encontraba enojada, decepciona, y molesta.

Me levante del columpio, en el que estaba sentada, preparándome para marcharme de ahí, pero algo me tomo del brazo, era una mano, la de Tai.

Se estaba preparando para decir algo. Abría sus labios, mientras su mirada se hacia cada ves mas preocupada y temerosa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El sonido del despertador hizo que me despertara y olvidara por completo mis sueños, bueno, no completamente, por lo menos recordaba que era algo importante, pero que… como odio al maldito despertador, si solo hubiera sonado unos minutos después.

Rendida me levante, sentía que los pies me pasaban, además de que el viento y los hocinazos que daban los conductores no ayudaban mucho a mi humor; como siempre me vestí con el mismo uniforme, uno típico en Japón. Constaba solo de una polera con corbata y una falda azul, no era la gran cosa.

Bajo las escaleras directo hacia el comedor, de seguro mi mamá me esta esperando con la comida lista. Y así fue, era un desayuno completo, por fin algo bueno me ha pasado, por que en estos últimos tres días fueron como si la suerte se me acabara. Tal vez pensar en él sea cosa de atraer malas vibras…pero en que estoy pensando, es oficial: me estoy volviendo loca.

Me levanto de la mesa apenas acabo, me despido de mi mamá y salgo de la casa. Voy media hora más temprano de lo habitual, por que me demore realmente poco en desayunar, contando que solo comí la mitad. Esto del amor realmente quita el apetito.

Por el camino no hay nada que no haya visto antes, en verdad vivir aquí no es muy emocionante quisiera poder tener una gran aventura, divertida, junto con todos mis amigos, aunque se que eso es imposible.

Pero hay que decir que no es tan malo, los pétalos de sakura cayendo, y cubriendo el piso por donde camino, las parejas que vienen caminando de la mano, el parque donde jugaba cuando era pequeña…esperen, ese parque, ¿Qué acaso no estaba en mi sueño, genial empiezo a recordar, parece que hoy será un buen día.

Llego a la escuela, parece que recién abrieron la puerta, así que supongo que Mimi debe estar adentro, ella siempre llega primero, yo creo que hasta se queda fuera de la escuela esperando a que la abran.

Entro y efectivamente la encuentro sentada en su pupitre, hablando con otra chica, una de pelo negro y ojos algo así como verde…o no es "ella".

Refiriéndome a "ella" es Izumi Kadeichi, mi enemiga desde que llegue a la secundaria; ella le agrada a todos menos a mi, ¿Por qué?, la razón es muy simple: fútbol.

Yo era la estrella del equipo femenino, pero cuando llego ella eso se fue abajo, no es que dejara de ser la estrella, si no que ahora había dos, y eso no nos gustaba a ninguna, entonces nos declaramos la guerra. Desde ese momento las cosas son como si cualquier comentario sarcástico, o ofensivo que nos hagamos acerca a una de nostras a ser la estrella del equipo; si lo veo de un ángulo, como el de Mimi, me doy cuenta de que en el fondo no tiene ningún sentido las riñas que provocamos entre nosotras.

Cuando por fin me acerque a ese par, puse una cara de disgusto que solo podía competir con la que tenia Isumi al verme entrar, llegue hasta los dos puestos que estaban ocupando y salude con un seco "_hola_" a la pelinegra, como diciéndole "_o te vas, o te hecho yo misma"_, la cual entendió a la perfección el mensaje, se despidió de Mimi y se fue.

Me voltee hacia Mimi, la cual estaba esperando a que yo dijera algo y viceversa, luego de un rato fue mi amiga la que se decidió por hablar, yendo directamente al grano y sin perder la calma dijo "_¿Qué se te ofrece Sora" _a lo que yo le respondí rápidamente "_tenemos que hablar, es urgente" _ella me miro con de manera extraña esperando a que yo prosiguiera _"se trata de un chico"_ al escuchar esto mi amiga rápidamente cambio su semblante de extrañeza a uno de emoción incontenible

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aquí el primer capitulo, es un poco corto pero luego tratare de subir mas largos.

Quiero disculparme de mis errores de caligrafía que se encuentren y encontraran en este fic, es que como escribo en Word las palabres se me corrigen solas y no se que hacer

Hasta pronto


	3. el plan de Mimi, los cupidos nuevos

"EL PLAN DE UNA AMIGA, LOS CUPIDOS NUEVOS"

-_y bien- _pregunto Mimi después de prácticamente tirarme fuera del salón

-_pues…-_le dije ocultando el rostro que se me había tornado ligeramente rojo, no podía creer que YO Sora takenowchi le estaba pidiendo ayuda a alguien. Y mas aun sobre problemas en el ámbito amoroso.

-_oh, ya veo- _dijo luego de un rato – _alguien ha conquistado el ansiado amor de Sora, y ahora no sabes que hacer para ganarte su corazón – _yo la miraba de mala manera, ¿Cómo pudo saber eso con solo mirarme?, y mas encima decirlo tan abiertamente – _por eso, sin saber a quien recurrir has venido hasta mi, tu mejor amiga- _termino lo ultimo dando un suspiro -…¿o me equivoco?

- _no Mimi estas en lo correcto- _le respondí a regañadientes y aun con mi mirada. A lo que ella solo se limito a sonreír con autosuficiencia.

- _¿y bueno?_

-_ "y bueno" que- _le dije con la mirada confundida, a veces no sabia que pasaba por su cabeza.

-_ que no puedo ayudarte si no conozco el nombre del afortunado- _suspire rendida y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle el nombre de mi mejor amigo – _TAICHI YAGAMI- _grito exaltada a lo yo furiosa le dije:

_- ¿PODRIAS GRITARLO MAS FUERTE MIMI, CREO QUE MEDIA ESCUELA NO ESCUCHO-_

_-lo siento- _me respondió agachando la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza_ –pero… ¿Tai? El de la clase C_

_-si_

_- oh- _una sonrisa se volvió a asomar en sus labios, y esta vez si que no entendía el por que – _¡Sora!- _dijo con la emoción a mas no poder – _ya se que hacer, escucha bien, por que solo lo diré una ves- _me empezó a susurrar su plan en el oído, mientras que yo iba asintiendo de ves en cuando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba uno chica de cabello color lila, la cual aun no todavía no lograba salir del shock del que era presa. ¿había escuchado bien o su sempai había dicho (en realidad gritado) Yagami"? si, estaba segura, pero cuantos Yagami había en la escuela, estaban Kari y su hermano, era…mmm…¿Tord?, no Ten…¿Tenchin?... estaba segura que era algo con la letra "t", pero en esos momentos no recordaba.

Y si era el hermano de Kari, entonces…¡¡¡tenia que decírselo a su amiga en ese mismo momento!!!

Sin preocuparse de empuchar a cuanto chico se cruzara en su camino, hasta que sorpresivamente choco de frente con uno de los peatones que circulaban por el pasillo

-_oye fíjate quieres- _respondió molesta sin alzar la cabeza

-_lo siento mucho- _respondió una voz que ella conocía a la perfección, no era nada manos que Ken Ichijouji, en otras palabras, su amor platónico desde la primaria, la peli-lila solo atino a sonrojarse de sobremanera - _¿estas bien?- _le tendió la mano para que esta la tomase, pero Yolei en ves de hacer eso, se puso de pie de manera sorpresiva y riendo de manera bastante nerviosa

-_ je, je, je, di…disculpeme Ichijouji-san yo solo iba un poco distraída- _el otro iba a decir algo pero la chica se lo impidió hablando de manera muy rápida mientras su cuerpo se tensaba- _¡te-tengo que irme, tengo prisa- _se fue corriendo tan rápido que no le dejo tiempo al pelinegro ni de reaccionar.

La vio alejarse, mientras una tierna sonrisa se asomo por sus labios " _Yolei" _pensó con ternura; para él no había chica mas sincera y divertida de lo que era ella, pero estaba seguro de que una chica tan hermosa nunca se fijaría en un chico como él.

Con ese pensamiento el pelinegro siguió su camino un tanto mas desanimado que antes.

Por otro lado iba corriendo la aun roja peli-lila, y esta ves mucho más rápido que antes, sin importarle a quien empujaba o si volvía a chocar, hasta podría haber jurado que choco con su maestra de matemáticas, pero poco le importo, hasta que llego al salón de su amiga; tratando de olvidarse de su antiguo encuentro con su "amor platónico" entro buscando a la castaña; la cual encontró a los pocos segundo revisando sus cuadernos.

- _¡KARI!-_ grito apenas la visualizo, haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño salto en la silla – _Kari, Kari, Kari, te tengo que contar algo muy importante_

- _¿Qué pasaYyolei?_

_-pues tu hermano…_

_- ¿Tai?, que sucede con él- _indago con un deje de preocupación en su voz

- _pues ese era su nombre, hubiera jurado que era Tenchin- _se dijo a si misma

- ¿_Yolei?, Yolei- _decía la castaña que al parecer se fue a su mundo y parecía no escucharla en lo mas mínimo – _tierra llamando a Yolei, ¿me escuchas?- _empezó a chasquear los dedos frente a la cara de la peli-lila, hasta que esta reacciono.

_- que, que sucede_

_-pues tu dime, ¿Qué era eso que tenia que ver con Tai?_

_- a si, escuche a dos chicas hablar, al parecer una esta loquita por tu hermano- _la cara de la chica no se molesto en disimular una mueca de desagrado con lo que acababa de escuchar

_- ¿que sucede Kari?_

_- lo que pasa es que odio a esas chicas, por que solo hay una que yo podría aceptar como mi cañada_

_- bueno en ese caso, ¿cual es la chica que tu aceptarías?, puede que en una de esas sea una de las que escuche hablar_

_-haber, descríbelas- _mas que una petición sonó como una orden de la castaña, nadie se mete con su hermano a no ser que sea "ella"

_-pues…una es de pelo castaño y muy largo…_

_-no es- se apresuro a sentenciar la antes dulce y ahora molesta chica_

_-bu-bueno- _dijo una nerviosa Yolei, nunca antes había visto ese lado de la castaña, y no le gustaba nada – pues… la siguiente es de pelo rojo, bastante corto, pero no tanto como el tuyo, además de que en la punta están rizados, y tiene los ojos de color café claro.

La cara de Kari parecía volver a tomar esa ternura que la caracterizaba – _Sora- _exclamo de feliz manera

-¿_entonces es ella?- _pregunto Yolei, aunque ya sabia la respuesta de antemano, al ver el asentimiento, seguiedo de una sonrisa por parte de la castaña fue suficiente para confirmarlo – _pues, que alivio…y que piensas hacer Kari_

_- pues claro, que les voy a hacer de su "cupido personal"- _soltó una risita ante su propio comentario – _cada vez que estén en problemas podrán contar con mi secreta ayuda._

_-¡genial!, yo te ayudo- _le dijo su amiga de manera emocionada

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No puedo creer lo que se le ocurrió a Mimi, es una pésima idea, en mi opinión, pero no me queda más que aceptar

_Mimi se me acerco y me empezó a susurrar su "genial" plan_

_-"mira, lo que debemos hacer son movimientos rápidos, en otras palabras una cita, pero como se que no te atreverás a pedirle la cita"- me ofendí un poco por su comentario, pero al fin y al cabo tenia razón_ – "_haremos una cita doble, o "salida entre amigos". Supongo que sabrás que Matt Ychida en mi __**lindicimo **__novio"- para que decir que puso énfasis en lindicimo y novio – "por lo que yo le pediré que salgamos mañana y también le diré que lleve a tai, yo te llevara a ti; es perfecto, yo tendré una cita romántica con matt y tu tendrás una oportunidad de estar a solas con Tai"_

_Desde el comiendo me pareció una pésima idea, pero como no tenia otra opción – "esta bien"- dije de mala manera, pero aun así ella me dedico una gran sonrisa _

Solo recordar eso meda un mal presentimiento, además que ni le pongo atención a la clase ¡y es mi materia favorita!, no se que me esta pasando. Paso mi vista por el aula y miro a Mimi la cual al percatarse me sonríe, esto no puede ser peor.

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo… se que hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no veo ni escribo sobre este fanfic, pero el colegio me tenia muy ocupada y además que en las vacaciones no me estuve preocupando de nada, además de leer fics; y espero que con todo este tiempo y fanfics que he leído haya mejorado un poco mi redacción

Esperando sus reviws ya sea de cualquier tipo me despido: seilenn


End file.
